russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s New Shows and Revamped Schedule to Watch This January 2014
January 25, 2014 The PBA games are now aired on weekend primetime for Saturday with one game and Sunday with two games while IBC is still in the process of expanding primetime for its horizontal programming to kick off in 2014 like other networks airing nightly fantasy and drama series. By January 6, the very first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador will be aired from Monday to Friday after Express Balita. Two brand new shows premiered on the Kapinoy network today. APO Tanghali Na!, hosted by the return of APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo), and Love Notes, hosted by Joe D'Mango. Two game shows will prize for IBC-13’s weekend programming for 7:00 p.m.. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, hosted by Drew Arellano retained on Saturday on its new timeslot at 7:00 p.m., while another hit game show is The Million Second Quiz, hosted by Robi Domingo, will be aired tomorrow on Sunday (January 26). Also tonight, the return of drama anthology Love Notes which is hosted by the love adviser and popular DJ radio personaliy Joe D'Mango, will be aired on Saturdays after the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It will answer to compete against ABS-CBN’s MMK: Ang Tahanan Mo and GMA’s Magpakailanman are in the same timeslot starting this Saturday at 8:00 p.m., As the real-life love stories featuring television’s rising young talents and love-teams will be featured through letter senders, with its premiere episode titled Love at First Sight, featuring Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano as the grand winner and Diego Loyzaga as te 1st runner-up. Here is the new IBC's Saturday primetime sked starting Saturday (January 25): :4:30 am – El Shaddai :6:00 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :7:00 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (New Timeslot) :7:30 am – Denver the Last Dinosaur (Premiere) :8:00 am – Star Wars: The Clone Wars :8:30 am – Grossology :9:00 am – Cooltura :9:30 am – KapinoyLand :10:00 am – NBA :12:00 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Premiere) :3:00 pm – Report Kay Boss! :4:00 pm – PBA (New Timeslot) :6:00 pm – DMZ-TV :7:00 pm – Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (New Timeslot) :8:00 pm – Love Notes (Premiere) :9:00 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (New Timeslot) :9:45 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (New Timeslot) :10:45 pm – Bitag (New Timeslot) :11:15 am – ONE FC :12:15 am – Express Balita Weekend :12:45 am – Home Shopping Network As for the rest of Sunday’s lineup, here they are as follows (beginning January 26): :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6:00 am – Family TV Mass :7:00 am – Kerygma TV :7:30 am – My Friends Tiger & Pooh :8:00 am – Lilo & Stitch :8:30 am – Phineas and Ferb :9:00 am – Chinatown TV :10:00 am – NBA :12:15 pm – It's Partytime :3:00 pm – PBA :7:00 pm – The Million Second Quiz (Premiere) :8:00 pm – Born to be a Superstar (New Timeslot) :9:00 pm – Abra Gayuma (New Timeslot) :10:00 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12:00 mn – Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am – El Shaddai By January 27, the new morning show called Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? premieres at 5:00 to 8:00 a.m. It is hosted by Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria and Dr. Edwin Bien. Meanwhile, the return of tokusatsu series, but this time is Kamen Rider Fourze, will air at 9:30 a.m. as part of the Anime Kapinoy block. The jewel of drama Cristine Reyes will star in the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo, which will air on weeknights at 8:30 p.m. after the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland. Also starring Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, Ronaldo Valdez, Princess Punzalan, Ian Veneracion, Ces Quesada and Superstar Circle alumni Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon, is directed by Wenn V. Deramas. The new weekday lineup is as follows (beginning January 27): :4:00 am – The Gospel of the Kingdom :5:00 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Premiere) :8:00 am – Joey & Teysi (New Timeslot) :9:00 am – Ghost Fighter :9:30 am – Kirarin :10:00 am – Kamen Rider Fourze (Premiere) :10:30 am – Winx Club (New Timeslot) :11:00 am – Showbiz Star (New Timeslot) :11:45 am – Love Keeps Going (New Timeslot) :12:30 pm – APO Tanghali Na! (Premiere) :2:30 pm – Kapinoy Cinema :4:00 am – Frijolito :4:30 pm – TODAS Kids :5:00 pm – Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :5:45 pm – Carita de Angel :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Janella in Wonderland :8:30 pm – Maghihintay Sa'yo (Premiere) :9:15 pm – Glory Jane (New Timeslot) :9:45 pm – Viva Box Office (VBO) (New Timeslot) :11:30 pm – News Team 13 :12:00 mn – Linawin Natin (M)/Good Take (T)/Forum ni Randy (W)/Snooky (Th)/Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (F) :12:30 am – Home Shopping Network Still to come for the Kapinoy network are: *''Hell's Kitchen'', the Philippine version of the American reality cooking competition hosted by Chef Rob Pengson. *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' - The feel-good habit Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show for teens, yuppies and kids. Hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV with their co-hosts and performances of today's hottest young stars will gave ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars. *''Friends 4Ever'' - a first-ever teen drama series starring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. *''CelebrityDATCom'' - the Sunday showbiz-oriented talk show hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas. *''Dingdong n' Lani'' - The musical variety show hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha. *''Anna Luna'' - The remake of 90's classic soap opera, airing on weekdays at 2:30 p.m., premieres March 3. The teleserye is topbilled by Abby Bautista as the title role. *''Only Me and You'' - the romantic comedy-light drama starring Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz. This is definitely a good start for IBC-13 in 2014. That said, expect the network to plug in more holes as the weeks go on, as they look to stabilize their programming lineup for this year.